


Bonus round 3 - fill 1

by oyogihodai (alder_knight)



Series: SASO 2016 fills [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Gift Giving, Not Beta Read, Sex Toys, To Be Edited, cisflip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/pseuds/oyogihodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/14215.html?thread=5763975#cmt5763975">Prompt</a>:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Package: A small sized box covered by shiny pink paper.<br/>From: Nagisa (◕‿◕✿)<br/>To: Haru-chan and Rin-chan<br/>Note: Have fun with this ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus round 3 - fill 1

**Author's Note:**

> see you in hell.

“Haru?”

“Hm.”

“What the hell is this?”

Haruka turned. Rin was seated at the low table in their living room, suspiciously regarding a violent pink-wrapped gift box tied with curling blue and orange ribbon. Haruka went back to chopping leeks. “It’s a present.”

“Okay,” said Rin, “but what is it?”

Haruka slid her knife across the cutting board, pushing sliced vegetables into the sizzling pan. “If you’re curious, open it.”

Rin snorted. “The tag says it’s from Nagisa. I don’t think I want to know.”

“Then don’t.” Haruka turned the cooking fish with a long pair of chopsticks.

A minute or two passed, and then Rin asked, “Why did she give you this, anyway?”

Steam wafted from the cooker where Haruka was fluffing rice with a paddle. “Anniversary gift, she said.”

“Where did it come from?”

“Rin,” said Haruka, finally annoyed, “open it or don’t. Stop asking me. I don’t know.”

She filled two bowls with hot rice, slid the cooked fish onto two plates, and grabbed two cups and a bottle of barley tea. She put all of them onto a tray, which she carried over to the table where Rin waited. Sitting and folding her legs under her, she passed out the dishes.

“Thanks for cooking,” mumbled Rin, her cheeks a little red.

Haruka blinked at Rin, nonplussed, and reached for the box. She lifted the tag.

“‘Have fun with this’?” she read.

“I’m scared,” said Rin.

Haruka sighed. “Pass me those scissors.”

***

“Haa- Haru, fuck - ”

Rin sprawled on her back, knees high and spread wide, biting down on her fist between gasps. Haruka leaned over her, long black hair tickling Rin’s shoulders on each rock forward.

“Rin,” Haruka bit out, jaw tight, “how is it?”

“Oh my god,” Rin moaned, “oh my god.”

Haruka clenched her pelvic muscles and groaned as the new toy rocked inside her.

“Is it good?” asked Rin, her eyes half-closed and mouth half-open.

Haruka nodded. “Really good,” she managed.

Under other circumstances, it might have been creepy to get a sex toy as an anniversary present from a friend. Nagisa was an exception to that sort of rule.

Powder blue, soft silicone with a firm core, the new toy had a wide end that curved up inside the wearer, and a long end that angled out to slide into the recipient. It vibrated, and the action end claimed to be “designed for maximum g-spot stimulation!” It hadn’t taken long for Rin to get over her embarrassment, once Haruka had proposed trying it out. “It’s not like we can return it anyway,” she had reasoned.

Now Rin was seeing stars on each thrust and Haruka’s biceps, abs, and thighs were shaking with effort and the approach of her climax.

“I’m… close…” she managed. Rin wrapped her legs around Haruka’s waist and reached her hands down between them to rub at both their clits. She started breathing fast and deep.

Rin came, and then Haruka came, and then they collapsed together, the toy still buried to the hilt inside them both. A minute passed, and Haruka tentatively started moving again, and before long they were back at it.

The afternoon was long advanced before Haruka reached between them to turn off the vibration and pull out the toy.

Rin groaned out an incomprehensible string of consonants. Haruka rolled onto her side and threw an arm across Rin’s chest, spent. Her stomach rumbled.

“We forgot to eat,” she muttered.

“S’okay,” replied Rin. “We can reheat it.”

Haruka nodded.

“We need to send Nagisa a thank-you card.”

Haruka nodded again. “Maybe we should send her and Rei a thank-you gift.”

Rin’s eyes stayed closed but her face curled into a grin. “You’re on,” she said, and she pulled Haruka in closer. “Let’s go shopping tomorrow after practice.”

“Whatever we choose,” said Haruka, “we should get one to test out first.”

Rin laughed. "That's an idea worthy of Nagisa." She shifted to allow Haruka to roll onto her stomach. 

"Rin," said Haruka, muffled by her face in the mattress, "happy anniversary."

Rin kissed the top of Haruka's head, pressing her lips against the sweat-damp hair. "Happy anniversary, Haru."

**Author's Note:**

> the box was from [Babeland](http://www.babeland.com/). do they have those in Japan? I don't care.


End file.
